


Secret Weapon

by JET_Playin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco isn't shy, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How to win over a shy person, Introvert Draco, Just Add Kittens, M/M, he's busy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JET_Playin/pseuds/JET_Playin
Summary: Draco seems shy...





	Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm working on a monster fic (so described because of the difficulty; No actual monsters are present) and needed to write something simple and fluffy. Enter [this post](http://thomassanders.com/post/170921622358/mossystars-part-2-kitties-are-a-secret-weapon) of adorable Sander's Sides fanart, which struck a drarry chord in my silly little heart. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy. Or Hogwarts... Or a kitten. Thanks for reminding me T_T

“What, in Merlin’s name, is that?”

“It’s a- well, it’s a kitten.” Suddenly self conscious, Harry looked down at the furrball currently tangled in his shoelace. The grey tabby tugged fruitlessly, then rolled onto its back and proceeded to attack said shoelace with everything it had. “I- I thought you might like it.”

Draco stared, confusion wrinkling his brow. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you’re shy,” Harry began, then winced when Draco scowled. “Ar- aren’t you? I mean, you haven’t spoken to anyone all year, and you spend all of your time in the library or the common room, studying. And- and I’ve heard that introverts like cats, so…”

Okay, Harry thought, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck. This wasn’t going to plan. Every minute Draco spent staring convinced him he’d been an idiot so, when he finally opened his mouth to say so, Harry couldn’t even argue. Instead, he dropped himself to the ground, startling the small creature into taking refuge under Draco’s up-drawn knees.

“You think I’m shy?” Yeah, he didn’t _say_ idiot, but it was certainly implied in the way one slim brow arched, incredulously.

“No,” Harry sighed. “It’s just… You’ve seemed shy. I don’t know.”

“And you brought me a kitten to… what, exactly?” The kitten in question had finally deemed it safe enough to leave his cover, tiny whiskered nose peeking tentatively out to sniff at the grass around them.

Harry lifted his hands to cover his face. “I don’t know, Malfoy, it just… it seemed like a good idea. I mean, how else was I supposed to get you to stop ignoring me? No one can ignore a kitten.”

“I haven’t been ignoring you, Potter. I’ve been studying for my N.E.W.T.s. They are this year, or have you forgotten?” Running a delicate hand through his hair, Draco narrowed his eyes. “Besides, I assumed you’d prefer if I didn’t interact with you, given our history.”

Groaning in frustration, Harry threw his head back, his hands clenching in the grass. “So did I! Ron and Hermione think I’m mad but, I don’t know, I guess Hogwarts isn’t Hogwarts without Draco Malfoy trying to make my life hell.” Realising the reality of the situation, he gave a humourless laugh. “I guess, in a way, you have made my life hell, this year."

When he finally looked up, Draco was staring at him, again, one hand absently petting the kitten as he butted his head against it. Harry bit his lip to contain the smile that threatened to break free.

“Ar- are you saying you missed me, Potter?” Draco asked, then jolted as the kitten jumped, landing neatly on his knees.

“I suppose you could say that, yes.” As Harry watched, a small smile curled Draco’s lips and he ran a hand down the length of the kitten’s back once, twice, then a third time, scratching as he went, until the little creature was purring so loudly, he could hear it across the distance between them. “Yes, I miss you, Draco.”

Startled eyes met his, and Harry allowed himself to smile, pleased when colour rose on pale cheeks. Draco cleared his throat, looking back down as the kitten curled itself into a ball on his knees.

“Well. What’s his name?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are love and comments validate my existence! ❤️ Come visit me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jet-playin) :) I don't often post my work there, but often enough that you'll miss it if you don't have a look, now and then :p


End file.
